fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Keoni's Desire
Keoni's Desire The next morning, at the palace of Crosstopolis, the back doors slammed open, and an angry Veruca Salt stormed into the room, grumbling, "Well, I've never been so insulted in all my life!" She then stormed past a man in his late thirties, with red hair and facial hair and blue-gray eyes, brown Jedi attire over white attire along with brown boots. He was the king of Crosstopolis, Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Princess Veruca, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" Obi-Wan asked with concern. "Good luck marrying him off!" Veruca snapped, storming out of the room. Obi-Wan spotted that both of Veruca's sleeves was missing, or torn off, along with a piece of her fancy dress. "Not again." Obi-Wan groaned. "Keoni." With that, Obi-Wan headed for the courtyard. "Keoni! Keoni!" Obi-Wan called, as he went into the courtyard. Then he noticed a young, slender 10-year-old boy with red spiky hair, dark brown eyes, brown sandals, a round pendant necklace, a blue sleeveless tank top with a white collar and a pair of khaki shorts with a red stripe at each side. This was Obi-Wan's ward, Prince Keoni Jameson. "Keoni!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, and he walked towards him until a cat-like Pokemon with a lilac fur, four slim and slender legs, tiny paws, a slender forked tail, large dark purple ear insides and long tufts of fur below them, a red gem on its forehead and a pair of pupiless eyes with white irises and purple scleras, growled at him. She was Keoni's pet and Pokemon companion, Espeon. In her mouth was what looked like a red cloth. "Oh confound it Espeon!" Obi-Wan scolded as he pulled the cloth out of her mouth, as the Jedi Knight carefully examined the piece of cloth in his hands, he soon realized it was the torn off piece of Veruca's dress. "So this is why Princess Veruca stormed out." Obi-Wan scolded about that cloth being actually the missing piece of Veruca's dress. "Oh come on, Master Obi-Wan. Simba was just playing with her." Keoni smiled to his guardian, then turned to Espeon, "Weren't you, girl? You were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Princess Veruca, weren't you?" Keoni laughed with Espeon, and he looked up to see Obi-Wan giving him a seriously intent look. Keoni then clears his throat, and stood up. "Keoni Jameson, you must stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call." Obi-Wan said as he followed Keoni to the birdcage. Obi-Wan then reminded Keoni in concern, "The law says you…" "…must be married to a princess…" Keoni and Obi-Wan said together. "By your next birthday." the Jedi Knight finished. "The law is wrong, Master Obi-Wan." Keoni said to his guardian with a sigh. "You only got three more days left." The Jedi Knight told Keoni in concern. "Master Obi-Wan, you know I don't like to be forced into this." said Keoni. "Besides, if I do marry, I want it to be for love." Obi-Wan sighs, takes the dove from Keoni and placed it back into the cage and closed the birdcage door. "Keoni, it isn't just the law. I may be your guardian but you need to understand that I won't be around forever. I just want to make sure you're taken care of. Provided for." Keoni agrees as he goes back to the fountain and swirls around in the water, petting the fish. "You've got to understand. I've never done anything on my own. I don't even have any real friends." "Esp?" Espeon, who was sleeping, looked up at Keoni in annoyance. "Except you Espeon." Sora said smiling. Upon hearing that, Espeon smiled and then she went back to sleep. "I've never even been outside the palace walls!" Keoni concluded. "But Keoni, you're a prince." Obi-Wan said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah? Then maybe I don't want to BE a prince anymore!" Keoni snapped, slapping at the water. Obi-Wan then grunted in frustration, and began to storm back inside, until he looked back, and snapped, "Lord forbid you should have any children!" He then stormed back inside, with Obi-Wan following him and Espeon had a confused look. Then, Keoni thought for a minute, and ran back over to the birdcage, and opened it, freeing all the birds inside as Keoni looked on. Meanwhile, inside, Obi-Wan paced back and forth past a model on the city, and spun the sun/moon sphere. "I don't know where he gets it from. His mother and father weren't so picky." And then all of a sudden, a shadow loomed over him, and when he turned the shadow's direction, he looked up to see that it was Eris and Murkrow. "Oh! Why, Eris." Obi-Wan said, relaxed, "My most trusted adviser. I am in desperate need of your wisdom." Eris then bowed, "My job is but to serve you, your majesty." "It is suitor business. Keoni refuses to choose a wife, and I am certainally at my wit's-end." Obi-Wan explained. "Yep! Wit's end!" Murkrow agreed. "Oh, ha ha. Have a some biscuits, pretty birdie!" the wise Jedi Knight smiled, getting some biscuits out. Murkrow looked terrified. Then Obi-Wan stuffed it into Murkrow's beak. Murkrow grimaced as he tried to eat it, but his face turned pale green from the disgusting taste. Eris and Obi-Wan both laughed. "You certainly has a way with dumb birds." Eris smiled. Murkrow was really offended by that remark, making him glare at Eris. "Now then, perhaps I can find a solution to this "little" problem." Eris said to the Jedi Knight. "If anyone can be of assistance, it's you." Obi-Wan said. "But, it would require the use of the mystic blue diamond." Eris pointed out. "Uh, my pendant?" Obi-Wan asked nervously, looking at the pendant around his own neck, "But it is a gift from Yoda, my Jedi Master!" "It is necessary to find the prince a suitor." Eris said. She then got out a scepter with a glowing crystal ball on it, and aimed it directly at Obi-Wan, and the crystal ball sent powerful hypnotic waves and Obi-Wan had a hypnotized look in his eyes. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." "Everything will be...fine." Obi-Wan said as if in a trance. "The diamond." Eris gestured. "Here, Eris. Whatever you need will… be… fine." Obi-Wan said as he removed his pendant and handed it to Eris. "You are most gracious, my liege." Eris praised, "Now you run along and play with your little toys." "Yes...that'll be...pretty good." Obi-Wan smiled, although Obi-Wan was still hypnotized and they walked back over to their city model. Eris and Murkrow then left the room. When they were out of the room, Reuben spat out his biscuits, feeling like he almost threw up. "I can't take it anymore!" Murkrow snapped, "If I gotta choke down on one more of those yucky, disgusting moldy biscuits...Bam! Whack!" Eris pulled a rope, which revealed a hidden entrance to his chambers. "Calm yourself, Murkrow." Eris said. "Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! Whack!" Murkrow continued. "Soon, I will be the ruler of this land, not that Jedi Knight." Eris smiled fiendishly. "And then, I'll stuff the leaves down their chef's throat. Ha ha!" Murkrow exclaimed, smiling evilly at the thought of it. The pair then passed through a door and slammed it shut. Later at night, in the garden, four figures are running wearing cloaks. They reached a palace wall and begin to climb it. The first three figures made it over the wall. Before the last one could, this figure felt a tug at the cloak. The figure turned and sees Espeon sad as she tugged his cloak sadly. That figure is actually Keoni. "Oh, I'm sorry, Espeon." said Keoni sadly as he pets the light purple Pokemon. "But I can't stay here and have my decisions made for me. I'm gonna miss you, girl. I do hope you'll understand." Petting Espeon for what maybe the last time, Keoni began to climb up the wall again. The sad cat-like Pokemon helped him up. As he reached the top, Keoni looked down to see Espeon whimpering sadly. "Aloha oe." Keoni said sadly as he disappeared over the wall. Espeon lay down, looking sadly at the wall Keoni had gone over, knowing her master might never return. Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Parodies